Say Something
by Vorcha Girl
Summary: Injured and grounded on Earth after defeating the Reapers, Shepard decides that cutting ties with James Vega is the only way for her to deal with her feelings for the young lieutenant. After all, she is a shadow of her former self and he can't possibly feel the same way about her...could he? Post-ME3 angsty fluffy romance! (Femshep/Vega - Rated M for a reason!)
1. Say Something

_Disclaimer: I don't own Mass Effect_

**A/N - This story started it's life as a drabble which I was going to delete, but instead decided to cannibalise and rewrite as something sweet and fluffy. I love James and Shepard as a couple and I wanted to write a nice oneshot about them finding love with each other post ME3. **A big thank you to Zulija, who unwittingly inspired this story with her lovely writing and TLCinbflo who read over the early cannibalised drabble and gave me feedback.  
****

**Cover Art is by Mimoru-Chan on DA!  
**

* * *

There was something soothing about painting, Jane decided as she dipped her roller into the tray and began to apply more of the beautiful white paint to the walls. Across the other side of the room James was on a step ladder and Cortez was next to him, the men bantering light-heartedly about the game of biotiball they'd watched last night. They'd opened up the large french doors that led out to the balcony as they painted and a gentle breeze wafted through, sweetly scented by the pine trees that surrounded Shepard's new house.

It had been a year to the day since the Reapers had been defeated and Jane Shepard had saved the galaxy by activating the Crucible. There had been good times and bad as humanity struggled to get back on their feet, and Jane herself had had some ups and downs as she recovered from her injuries. It had been lonely, recovering in a hospital on Earth while her crew and friends had been light years away in space, but at least she hadn't been completely alone.

She'd had Cortez and Miranda to help her get through her recovery, and though she'd been grateful to have such good friends to depend on, she'd missed her crew mates. She'd missed Liara, Garrus, Tali and James. God, how she'd missed James. He'd become one of her closest and best friends while they'd fought the Reapers, and she hadn't realised just how much she'd come to rely on him being there for her until he wasn't there anymore.

She'd missed him so much that it had hurt, and slowly she'd realised that her feelings for him weren't entirely platonic and that they went further than just a crush. It had taken her completely by surprise to realise she'd fallen in love with the young marine, and she'd fought tooth and nail to be sensible and not succumb to her feelings. There were a myriad of reasons why it was a bad idea to even think about James in a romantic way; he was too young, he was her friend and after the blast on the citadel she was a shadow of her former self.

She'd broken both legs in multiple places, as well as breaking her pelvis, ribs, collarbone, cheekbones and had fractured her skull and spine. One of her arms had been mangled beyond repair and had had to be amputated, though they had been able to tissue clone another and reattach it. Miranda had helped with the most crucial repairs to her synthetic body parts, while Cortez had helped with her physiotherapy as she recovered.

To look at her most people wouldn't have guessed how badly she'd been hurt, but the truth was she would never be the same again. The internal damage from the explosion meant that she would never have the family she'd dreamed of having one day, and many of her synthetic parts had been so badly damaged that they would require further monitoring and repairs as more of Earth's big hospitals came online. She'd spent her life being the strongest, faster and the best, and suddenly she wasn't anymore.

She never would be again.

It took nine pain-filled months, but by the time the Normandy limped it's way back to Earth she had almost been physically back to normal and Hackett ensured she had a place of honour amongst the Alliance dignitaries gathered to welcome them home. She'd been promoted to the rank of Admiral, partly because so many of the upper brass had been lost that they had to replenish their ranks and partly in acknowledgment of the role she'd played in defeating the Reapers. It was a double edged sword, as it meant she was destined for a desk job.

None of that had mattered to Jane at the time; she'd just been looking forward to seeing all of her friends. When they finally arrived and strolled out the airlock, she'd only had eyes for James, and he'd only had eyes for her. He'd bolted down the ramp, ignoring Hackett and the other dignitaries, and had run to her, picking her up in his arms and spinning her around. For the first time in months Shepard had forgotten she was a broken shell, and she'd laughed and cried as she clung to him.

Then he'd kissed her and the world stopped.

The moment was frozen in her mind with crystal clarity; the feel of his lips against hers, his strong arms wrapped around her and the smell of his aftershave. But the kiss had also brought her crashing back to Earth and reality had returned in a blaze of camera lights as the media went into a frenzy. She hadn't known what to do, and when she and James had finally managed to escape the reporters, Jane had known for sure that getting involved with him would be a terrible mistake.

She didn't know what he'd been playing at, if it was genuine affection or merely a spur of the moment thing, but it had hurt. Loving him when he was so obviously just playing about with her, was a game she was going to lose. And though it felt as though someone was ripping her heart out, she had distanced herself from James; blaming him and his kiss for the media frenzy and for putting her in that awkward position.

James had been frantic when he realised she was upset with him, and had done everything in his power to put things right, but it had been to no avail. She had been a coward, too scared to tell James how she felt, and had used the media storm that had been created as an excuse to back away and refuse to see him. It was almost ironic that after all the time she'd spent missing him and wishing he was back with her, she was the one who was hiding from him.

That had been three months ago, and since then she'd seen James on only two occasions; once at an official ceremony when he had been promoted to the rank of Commander and a few weeks ago at a party at Cortez's house. The experience at the party had been horrible; she'd thought James was still in space on assignment and had had no idea that he was coming along. Seeing him walk into the party and the hopeful look he'd thrown in her direction had been enough to make her panic.

She'd retreated immediately, locking herself in a bedroom and hiding from him until Cortez had come looking for her. Steve had always had a way of calming her down and prying things from her, and before long she'd told him everything; how she'd fallen in love with James on the Normandy but had to keep the distance between them because it was the best thing to do. She'd cried when she confessed how much she missed him as a friend, a confidant and as something more.

Steve had been quiet as he'd listened to her pour her heart out, but when she tried to justify her decision by stating that it was the _right _decision to make, his response had been simple, "If it's the right decision, then why are you crying?"

_Why did it hurt so much?_

She'd explained it to Cortez as best she could, that she was a broken shell of a woman, and certainly not the person who James had been friends with on the Normandy or the solider he had looked up to. She wasn't going to be the pathetic older woman who fell for the cute young lieutenant that would only ever see her as a buddy. Yes it hurt, but it hurt a hell of a lot less than it would when James rejected her and broke her heart.

She'd had no idea that Cortez was bringing James with him today, and when she'd opened the door and seen both of them standing there she'd almost slammed it shut again. Steve had been sneaky though, and had come in before she could make excuses and send them away, carrying tins of paint and being so friendly and helpful that sending him away would have seemed ungrateful. James had been on his best behaviour too; friendly and charming and unerringly polite.

Jane wasn't sure if she was disappointed in his lack of interest or relieved.

She paused for a second and put the roller back in the tray, smiling as she felt the cool breeze from the window brush against her skin. Then, yawning loudly, she arched her back and stretched, sighing happily as all her cramped muscles got some circulation back into them again and her joints popped. She turned around, ready to begin painting again and caught sight of James watching her, a look of intense yearning in his eyes that made her heart flutter, but he looked away so fast that Jane wondered if she'd imagined it.

"Damn!" Cortez put his roller down and turned around to face her, wiping his hands off on a rag as he gave her an apologetic smile, "We're getting low on paint. I guess I miscalculated how much we'd need."

"Esteban…" There was a warning in James' tone and Shepard frowned in confusion as an unreadable look flashed between them.

"I'll just run out and get some more. I'm sure you two can hold down the fort without me." He gave James a hard look and then smiled at Shepard, "I won't be long."

Jane swallowed hard as Cortez gathered his wallet and keys and left, neither she nor James moving as they both listened to the sound of the sky car revving and then the sounds of it fading into the distance. A roll of nervousness swept through her and she quickly turned back to her painting, grabbing the roller and getting back to work, desperate to look busy so James wouldn't engage her in conversation. She could feel his eyes on her as she worked, but she steadfastly ignored the tingle of awareness as his eyes swept over her skin.

Against her better judgement, Jane looked back at him and when she saw him glance over at her, she put her roller down and turned to face him properly, planting her hands firmly on her hips, "What is it?"

"What?" He gave her an innocent look that didn't quite reach his eyes, "What did I do to earn the grumpy Shepard look?"

She narrowed her eyes, unwilling to let him wriggle off the hook when he was making her so uncomfortable in her own home, "You keep staring at me."

"You look good." For a second, James looked surprised at the words that had come out of his mouth and his eyes widened, than he laughed and gave her an easy going smile as he shrugged, "And honestly, I've _missed_ watching you, Lola."

The sound of him saying her nickname was enough to make her shiver, and she quickly turned back to her painting, her heart hammering in her chest as she tried and failed to think of something to say. James was a flirt, he'd always been a flirt, and the fact that he was making these comments meant nothing, so she shouldn't read anything into it. He'd be gone soon enough and then she could return to licking her wounds in peace and solitude, without James Vega making her heart ache.

"You do look good, you know." James added when the silence stretched on, a playful tone in his voice, "I don't think I've ever seen you look quite so…cute."

She was dressed in faded black denim jeans and had thrown one of her old Alliance dress shirts on over a skimpy green tank top. The dress shirt was loosely buttoned and was so stretched and faded that it didn't matter if paint spilled on it. She knew she didn't look sexy or alluring in her current get up, but she could help but flush a little at his words and the way he was watching her.

"Thanks." It was all she could think of to say as she pushed some of her unruly red hair behind her ear.

Unnerved by his honesty, she concentrated on painting and she and James worked silently for a few more minutes. A loud thump sounded and she turned to see that James had jumped down from the ladder, he dropped his roller in his empty tray and stretched much as she had a few moments ago. Casually, he wandered over to the French doors and the balcony which looked out over the jewel coloured waters of the lake below and James whistled appreciatively as he admired the view.

"Nice place you got here, Lola." He commented as he leaned against the door frame and continued taking in the view, "I always imagined you settling into a place like this, out in the wilds where you could be alone."

"I was lucky to get it." Jane kept painting, trying to ignore the shivers of awareness that tingled down her spine when he called her Lola. She was a grown woman for goodness sake and she should be able to control her emotions, so why was she always reacting like this around Vega?

She heard him turn away from the windows and step closer to her, watching her paint, "So how are you? I heard the Alliance has offered you a spot on the Defence Council?"

"Yeah, I'm still thinking about it though." She kept her roller by her side and turned to face him, giving him a tired smile, "You know how much I love politics, although I suppose I'm not much good for anything else these days." Despite her best efforts, bitterness dripped into her tone like acid and James's lips thinned as he watched her.

"That's not true." He took a step towards her and his voice almost trembled with passion, "You're amazing. You destroyed the reapers for fuck's sake! Stop belittling yourself because you got a little banged up."

Jane swallowed nervously at the emotion in his voice and shrugged as she evaded his eyes, "I don't want to talk about it. I'm still not sure what I'll do." She stared at the white walls, the paint still glistening and wet, "Anyway, it's none of your concern, is it?"

It was a cruel thing to say and from the corner of her eyes she saw James jerk as though she'd hit him, his warm brown eyes staring at her in confusion as she continued to ignore him. There was a pause as Vega walked over to get his roller from his tray and then walked back to her, dipping it into her tray and beginning to paint beside her. Jane was painfully aware of his huge imposing body alongside her own and she had to concentrate extra hard on not letting paint drip everywhere as her mind went into overdrive.

The silence stretched on between them and Jane's stomach twisted nervously as she wondered if she'd gone too far. She didn't want to hurt James, but having him around her when he didn't feel the same way was torture. Even if James was attracted to her, he was too young and hot headed to be serious about a relationship for long, and he'd never shown the least bit of interest in her, well, aside from that one kiss.

"Shepard." James sighed and put his roller down and turned to face her, his face sombre and voice hesitant, "I can't keep pretending everything's okay between us. I have to know why you stopped talking to me?"

Jane sucked in a breath at his unexpected question and accidently dropped her roller, it clunked to the tarp covered floor and sat their leaking paint while she stared at it stupidly, "I didn't…I was…" She stumbled over her words and scrambled frantically for an excuse, "It was…just that…I wasn't comfortable after that kiss…and the media…"

"Really?" James put his roller down in the tray and picked up hers to do the same. When he straightened, his face was determined and his jaw had a stubborn set to it, "Because when I kissed you, you were laughing and happy to be with me again. I saw it in your face; you missed me just as much as I missed you! I thought you felt the same way as I did…"

_No no no! _Shepard shook her head and stepped back from him, "Please, don't…"

"Don't what?" His chocolate eyes blazed fiercely as he followed her, matching her step for step until she backed into one of the unpainted walls, "Don't tell you that I spent nine agonising months on the Normandy wondering if you'd died? Wondering if I was ever going to see you again? Don't tell you that you were all I ever thought about and dreamed about?" Bitter emotions scraped through his voice and James drew in a painful sobbing breath, "Don't tell you that I fell in love with you?"

_Shock!_ Shepard felt it reverberate through her body and her eyes widened in surprise. When she'd rejected James, she'd thought he'd been hurt because his ego had been bruised or that _maybe_ he'd been saddened at the loss of a friend who was also his idol, she'd never dreamed that he felt the same way that she did. Her mind and body seized up and she stared at him wordlessly, unable to process anything beyond the fact that he loved her.

"I came here today because Esteban told me that you had feelings for me too, and I…I had to find out why you cut me out of your life." He reached out a hand to touch her face and Shepard pulled away, her eyes begging him not to pursue this any further, but James wasn't deterred. "What did I do to scare you away? Did I move too fast? Did I frighten you? What was it? Tell me!"

His voice was commanding and Jane choked back a sob, "I'm not who I used to be, James. I can't go back to being that woman. I'm going to need more operations, I'll never be able to fight on the battlefield and I can't even have a family." She sobbed before she could stop herself, "I'm not the woman you fell in love with. I'm broken…"

"I don't care!" James' face tightened and he ran a hand through his close-cropped hair, "I don't care if you can't do those things. I love _you_! If you have to go through more pain than why can't I go through it with you?" He looked at her expectantly but Shepard only shook her head silently and James gritted his teeth, "Say something!"

"Because…because…" Shepard felt tears well up in her eyes and she finally couldn't keep the agony in her heart from spilling out anymore.

With a sob she crumpled to the floor like the broken thing she was and hid her face in her hands as she cried. She was only faintly aware of James as he knelt beside her, his voice breaking as he begged her to stop crying and apologised for upsetting her. He pulled her into his arms, holding her to his solid chest as he and wrapped his strong arms around her. Slowly the tears receded until she was quiet again save for the odd hitch in her breath, her eyes closed as James pressed his lips to her forehead and ran gentle hands through her hair.

"Shhh, it's okay. I'm sorry I lost my temper, I didn't mean to make you cry." His voice was forlorn, as though he was certain he'd blown his chance with her. "I've just been so lonely and it hurt so much when you wouldn't even talk to me, and now I've ruined everything..."

Shepard shook her head and clung to him tighter, "I'm the one that ruined everything, I'm so sorry I hurt you."

"I understand if you don't feel like I do, or if I scared you." He sounded sick at the thought of having scared her, "I just don't want to lose you completely. I love you so much."

"God, I've been so miserable." Jane swallowed back the tears that were threatening to fall again, gathering all her courage as she confessed, "I ran away from you because I was afraid of being hurt and afraid of letting you down. It's probably too late for you to believe me but…"

"But?" For the first time there was hope in his voice.

Jane took a deep breath, unable to believe how stupid she'd been, "I'm in love with you too." She kept her gaze locked with James' and saw the surprise and happiness flash through them like quicksilver. "I never thought you would love me too and I didn't want to ruin your life by holding you back or tying you down." She tentatively took one of his hands, lacing her fingers through his, "But all I really wanted was to be with you. I was just so scared of letting you down and getting hurt."

"Oh Lola." James sounded both amused and frustrated, and his hand crept up to cup her cheek as he shook his head and smiled, "You can be so dense sometimes. I've been in love with you for a long time. You're the first thing I think of when I wake up and the last thing on my mind when I fall asleep."

He tilted her face up and brushed away the remnants of her tears with his thumbs and then slowly lowered his mouth to hers, his warm chocolate eyes closing as their lips met. The kiss was tentative at first, a mere brush of his lips on hers, then it deepened and became something more. Her need for James, which she had buried so deep inside of herself, rose to the surface and with an impatient groan Shepard opened her mouth to his, the kiss turning wild and hot.

Months of pent up frustration and longing crashed over both of them in an overwhelming wave and Shepard let it sweep over her, letting go of the sadness that had dogged her since she'd run from James. It was still unbelievable that he loved her, really loved her, but when she pulled her mouth from his to catch her breath she could see the love in his eyes, as deep and warm and rich as chocolate.

"You really love me?" She asked, twining her arms around his neck and leaning in for another heart-stopping kiss.

"God, yes." His arms tightened around her and he pressed his forehead to hers, "I love you. I want you. I've missed you."

He flashed a gorgeously happy smile at her and kissed her again, pulling her more firmly onto his lap where Jane felt the very physical proof of how much he wanted her. She let her hands slide down his wonderfully muscular arms and across his chest, splaying her hands out and feeling the rock hard muscles under her palms. Gently, she trailed her fingers down his chest and lower over his abs.

James made a sound of pleasure and jumped when her hands slid under his shirt, exploring the acres of bare skin in a much more tactile way. His eyes, which had slowly closed, opened and he watched her hesitantly as her hands drifted up, following the curves of muscles until she reached his shoulders. She slowly trailed her fingers down his chest again, a smile curving over her lips as James let his breath out in a hiss.

"I can, uh, take this off if you like, Lola." His voice was low, rough and masculine and sent shivers down her spine, and the look in his eyes was very male and very sure of himself.

"I'd like that. I'd like that very much." Jane felt a sharp stab of desire race through her as James dragged his shirt off and tossed it aside, rolling his shoulders and flexing his muscles as he saw her watching him.

He was every bit as fantastic as she remembered, his bronzed skin was warm to the touch and his tattoos were a temptation she couldn't refuse. She lowered her mouth to one side of his chest and then the other, pressing her lips to them and then kissing her way up his neck, along his jaw until she nibbled on his ear. James groaned louder and his hands tightened around her waist, his body trembling under hers.

She wriggled a little bit on his lap, enjoying the delicious sensation of his body under hers, and slowly began to unbutton the old shirt she was wearing, dragging it from her shoulders and dropping it to the side. Her tank top was even easier to dispose of, and she pulled it over her head in one movement. James drew in a quick breath at the sight of her in her bra, and when she reached around to unclip it he reached up and halted her movements.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" He sounded breathless, and Jane could tell that although James was being a gentleman, he was very aroused and near the point of no return. "I didn't come here to sleep with you and I don't want to rush you into…"

"James." Shepard interrupted him with a whisper as she shifted her hips on his, settling her weight meaningfully on his lap, "I've spent three lonely months thinking about you. I want this. I want you."

James' gentlemanly hesitation vanished in an instant and a triumphant smile slashed across his face, "I've thought about you, about _this_, a lot too. I just want to make sure you're not going to get cold feet tomorrow and regret this."

"Never." Jane kissed him hard, groaning into his mouth as his hands slid from her waist down to her ass, squeezing and then kneading her skin.

He lifted her into his arms and climbed to his feet, his muscles bunching and coiling under his skin as he carried her, "I know you've only just moved in, but you have a bedroom, right Lola? I'll be damned if my first time with the woman of my dreams is naked on a tarp and covered in paint."

She laughed and nodded to a doorway left of the French doors, "Through there."

James carried her through, avoiding stacks of packing boxes and kicking the door shut behind him. Her king sized bed with its plain white duvet made him pause in his tracks for a moment, then he strode forward and knelt on the edge of the bed while he placed her down. His usually warm eyes were burning with heat and they followed her movements in an almost predatory way as she pushed herself into a sitting position and reached around to finally unclip her bra.

"You're so beautiful." James didn't even seem to notice the scars that covered her from the multitude of operations she'd had over the past few months, it was like he saw straight through them.

He was far more gentle than she had ever have imagined as he eased her down on the bed and took his time to touch and taste every part of her body, his battle worn hands a stark contrast to softness of his lips. Jane felt free of the inhibitions which had kept her prisoner for so long, and when their remaining clothes got in the way of further explorations, they got rid of them with no second thoughts. She wanted James more in that moment than she could ever remember wanting anything before.

Shepard reached out to touch him, wrapping her long fingers around his huge length and smiling wickedly when he cried out and shuddered against her, goose bumps spreading over his skin. Carefully, she traced her fingertips over his tip and down his shaft, enjoying the sudden power she had over him and his seeming helplessness when she touched him. When he finally rolled over with a growl and trapped her under him she laughed and looked up at him with large inviting green eyes, her body wet and aching with need.

"Please." She pressed her mouth to his, her tongue dipping tantalisingly into his mouth as her body moved restlessly under his.

James wasn't slow on the uptake and he slid a thigh between hers, the sensation of their skin to skin contact enough to make Jane's breath catch in her throat. She felt as though was on fire, burning with the intensity of her need, and she writhed against him helplessly as he kissed a path along her collar bone and neck. When he spread her legs and positioned himself at her entrance she was desperate to accept everything he could give her, and she wantonly urged him on with small moans and cries.

So much time had been wasted while she kept him at bay and hid her feelings, but somehow she knew that everything had been building to this moment. Finally, when Jane knew she couldn't take any more of his teasing, he began to push inside of her and she whimpered against his mouth and wrapped her legs around his waist. Moaning something that sounded like her name, he thrust into her hard and sheathed himself in her tight welcoming body, his throbbing length filling her completely

The sensation of him, so hot and hard inside of her, was everything she'd dreamed and more, and when he pushed her hair back from her face and looked into her eyes lovingly, Jane murmured his name, her heart feeling as though it would burst with everything she felt. This was what she'd spent the last few month thinking of in the dead of night; James making love to her.

He kissed her so hard that she was pressed back into the bed and began to pump in and out of her, his hard length thrusting inside of her. It felt unbelievably good and she gasped as he began to move faster and harder, one hand sliding under her pelvis as he tilted her hips up to meet his movements. She arched her back and clung to him, her fingernails digging into his shoulders as he found that magical spot inside of her and she panted and moaned in razor sharp bliss.

"James!" Shepard cried his name as she eagerly moved against him, her heart thundering in her chest as she ran her tongue along his lower lip and then captured his mouth with hers.

She could barely think straight as a languid warmth seemed to spread inside of her, starting somewhere in her belly and then tingling all throughout her body. It a kind of tense pleasure that was lazy and electric at the same time, coming in waves that built and built until once more Jane was certain that she couldn't take it anymore. James was moving deeper now, his thrusts less controlled and more rough and hard as he wound one hand in her hair and kept her pinned to the bed.

Finally the exquisite pleasure broke over her in a dizzying wave and Jane cried out, a feminine moan of intense joy that she was helpless to hold in. James groaned her name as he pounded inside of her one final time, deep and hard like he knew what she wanted, and then surrendered to his own ecstasy, his body trembling and shuddering as hard as hers from the force of his release.

Spent, James kissed her as he held himself up on his forearms and then carefully dropped down next to her and pulled her into his arms, running concerned hands down her body. Shepard nuzzled his neck and trailed loving lips along his stubbly jaw as her fingers traced those tattoos that she loved so much. She felt completely sated and fulfilled, and lying here quietly with James seemed like the perfect way to finish the day…

"Shit! Cortez!" Shepard sat up, her heart pounding as she wondered if he'd come back and seen their scattered clothes or heard them in the bedroom!

"You don't need to worry about Esteban, _mi amor_." James let his fingers drift down her spine and flashed her a not-so-innocent smile when she raised a suspicious eyebrow at him. "Cortez brought me here because he wanted us to '_patch things up'_ and '_sort ourselves out'_. I'm not sure if this is what he had in mind," His smile broadened, "but I was supposed to message him when I needed a ride home."

Jane chuckled and sank back down on the bed beside her lover, unsure if she was cranky at Cortez for being so manipulative, or more grateful than she could put into words. "So Cortez planned this all along?"

"Well," James pulled her back against him with a smile, "I don't think he planned _this_, but he was pretty damned adamant that if he got us alone together and I told you how I felt, that things would '_work themselves out'_."

"Well, he was right." Shepard grinned and rolled over so her body was spooned against his, "And since you've been abandoned at my house, how about spending the night and letting me run you home in the morning?" She glanced over her shoulder at him as she asked, and was relieved to see his eyes twinkle at her.

"I'll be your prisoner, Lola. I'll even make breakfast in the morning." His arms wrapped around her waist and he kissed the nape of her neck, "Although I should probably let Esteban know that I won't be needing a ride home."

"Tell him I said _thank you_."

"Oh, I will! Trust me." James chuckled as he began to tap out a message over her head, seemingly as reluctant as she was to break the closeness between them.

It was funny how things worked out, Jane thought as she lay contentedly in James' arms and let her mind wander. In the space of one day they'd made up for months of loneliness and pain, and become as close as it was possible for two people to be. It felt right and it felt good, and for the first time since the war had ended, Shepard felt like she had a purpose and a future.

…And she owed Cortez big time.

* * *

**A/N - D'aaw! Cortez the match maker! So much fluff! I hope you all enjoyed this little fic as much as me - if you would like to read more Shega I have a few more fics which may tickle your fancy! **

**I'd love to know what you thought, so reviews and feedback are quite welcome!  
**


	2. Drunk On Your Love

**A/N – Say Something was only ever supposed to be a one shot, but Jane and James have been yelling in my head for a while now that they want more of a story. So they're getting another two chapters (this one and another chapter), as well as a few oneshots and drabbles here and there. I hope you really enjoy this – they're a sweet couple and a pleasure to write for! :) I'm excited to finally have this written!**

* * *

Jane woke slowly, luxuriating in the warmth radiating from James' muscular body and the familiar strength of the arms wrapped snugly around her. She kept her eyes closed and lay still, memorising the feel of fresh cool linen against her body, the faint scent of his aftershave, the heat of his chest against her back, and the slow measured rise and fall of James' chest as he breathed. It was almost a shame that they had to wake up and start the day, because she could have stayed like this forever.

James moved, stretching his legs and tightening the arm around her waist as he yawned and cuddled close, and Jane sighed and opened her eyes; resigned to waking up and facing reality as much as she wanted to hide under the duvet with him all day. She blinked sleepily. Sunlight filtered in lazily through the white gauzy curtains of her balcony windows, and a gentle breeze stirred them, cold enough that she shivered. James murmured and pulled her closer, nuzzling her neck and throwing one leg over hers.

"Mmm, tell me I'm not dreaming, Lola." His voice was rough with sleep and his stubbly cheek scraped against her skin. "Tell me that Yesterday happened and I spent last night here with you?"

Jane smiled and caught one of his hands with hers, their fingers lacing together. "Yesterday happened," she told him as she rolled over. "We painted a room, we made love, and then we spent an incredible night together."

"Good," he sighed happily and opened his eyes. "Except you forgot the part where you told me you loved me." James leaned forward and kissed her, his lips warm and soft. "That's a pretty important part of the story. My _favourite_ part."

She melted against James at the touch of his lips on hers; their legs twining together as she arched lightly against him. Her fingers crept up his arms, tracing muscles and exploring tattoos and scars, until finally she allowed her fingers to delve into his hair. His brown locks were slightly longer than they had been on the Normandy, and she luxuriated in the feel of his thick hair between her fingers.

"Mmm," he hummed happily and peppered her throat with light little kisses. "I could lie here with you all day. We could watch a movie, or read, or just stay here like his." James settled her against his chest and Jane relaxed; closing her eyes and listening to the steady beat of his heart. "I dreamed of being with you like this for so long."

"Me too," she confessed. "I didn't want to fall asleep last night in case I woke up and it was all a dream."

James grinned at her admission and tilted her face up for another kiss. "Baby," he told her. "You say the sweetest things."

They lay together for as long as they could, cuddled close under the blankets and enjoying the freedom of finally giving into their feelings for each other. They exchanged sleepy kisses and gentle touches, and Jane soaked up James' affection like a sponge; enjoying the happy look in his eyes as his hands and mouth roamed her body. She hadn't felt this happy or peaceful in a very long time.

"We should get up," she said eventually as James disappeared under the sheets. She tried not to giggle as his mouth moved across her chest, teasing one nipple and then the other as his tongue swirled around the rosy tips. "We can't lie here all day being lazy."

"Mmm? And why not?" he asked as he poked his head up. "I want to make love to you again, Janey. I want to be inside you and make you feel _good_."

He slid a hand between her legs as if to illustrate his point, his fingers _very_ persuasive as they moved to the apex of her thighs and slipped between the folds of her womanhood. Jane bit her lip and arched her back as James vanished beneath the blanket again, kissing his way down her body. He settled himself between her legs and nuzzled close, licking and circling the bundle of nerves at her core, easing one and then two fingers inside of her.

The pleasure rolled over Jane in lazy waves, delicious and slow as James worked her up to a fever pitch and then drew back when she was almost at her peak. She groaned in disappointment and heard his rumbling laugh as he kissed each trembling thigh, pleased with her response to his ministrations. He dragged the blanket back and crawled back up her body, flushed and happy.

Jane caught his face in her hands and kissed him, wrapping her legs around his waist and pulling him against her as the pulse of need pounded through her; demanding and heavy. James' mouth was warm and soft against hers, and she shivered as his tongue licked along her lower lip, the sleepy morning kiss doing nothing to put out the flames of desire he was fanning. When his erection brushed against her inner thigh, hard and eager, she ground her hips forward and clutched him tighter, wanting that thick hardness inside of her.

"Please, James," she whispered in between desperate kisses, unable to keep still as she writhed against him. "I want you."

He nodded and drew in a ragged breath. "_Dios_, yes."

James wasn't slow to comply, and he reached down and positioned himself at her entrance, then slipped inside of her with a gentle thrust, sliding inside her slick warmth as though she'd been made to fit him. Jane gasped and whimpered at the sensation of him filling her, urging him deeper as he rolled his hips in gentle movements, his tongue dipping into her mouth in time to the rolls of his hips.

It felt beautiful, wonderful, exactly what she wanted, and Jane raked her nails down his back, kissing his face, neck, and throat; any part of him she could reach.

They made love slowly; palm to palm and cheek to cheek, unwilling to be apart for more time than was necessary as they moved together in a dance older than time. The delicious friction of their bodies grinding together, of his hardness sliding inside of her, built and built, the tension rising until the pleasure was almost pain.

The shuddering release spilled over both of them at the same time, and Jane held James all the closer, muffling her cries of pleasure against his shoulder, her body clenching around his as she reached her climax. He wrapped his muscular arms around her, holding her to him as he groaned her name and held himself as deeply inside her as he could, wonderful waves of ecstasy washing them both away. They spiralled down from the heights of their love making slowly, then lay tangled together while their bodies cooled and heart rates slowed.

Afterwards James grinned at her happily and settled them both against the pillows. "I have to confess, I wanted to do that every time I woke up in your bed, Lola." Jane blushed as she remembered entertaining similar thoughts herself, and he chuckled as though he knew what she was thinking. "And it's nice to know that you're susceptible to my early morning _charm_."

She snorted and rolled away from him, avoiding his arms as they snaked out and tried to catch her. "Well, I _might_ have fantasized about doing that with you once or twice too," James smiled at her words, his eyes sparkling happily. "But, we really _do_ have to get up!"

"And why is that?" He smirked and settled for catching one of her hands in his, then lifted it to his mouth and placed a gentle kiss on her palm.

"Because I need to eat," she told him, and her stomach gurgled as if to prove her point. "And because I want to take you for a walk down to the lake and out in the woods. It's so beautiful."

James' eyes softened and he nodded. "That sounds wonderful, _mi amor_." He sat up and pulled her into his arms, nuzzling her neck and giving her a soft love bite. "I'll cook us some breakfast and we can take a picnic blanket with us. Sound nice?"

"Very romantic," she agreed. "But first, a shower?"

"Definitely." James chuckled and Jane felt his eyes on her body as she slipped out of bed. "Though I can't promise I'll keep my hands off you when you're all slippery and wet."

A warm flush spread through Jane at the thought of James joining her in the shower; of his hands moving over her body under the water, of him making love to her _again_, and she paused at the door way to the ensuite.

Jane glanced over her shoulder and winked. "Now why would I make you promise _that_, huh? All I said was that we needed to get out of _bed_ … " She ducked inside the bathroom, grinning as James chuckled appreciatively and joined her.

Despite their flirting, they used their time in the shower to each clean each other carefully; enjoying the pleasure of touching, kissing and washing one another. Jane traced James' new scars and old, wondering how much of his life she'd missed while she'd been hiding herself away, and she held her breath as his hands moved over her body, his eyes concerned as he saw how many medical scars there were.

He didn't say anything, but as he washed the soap suds away James carefully kissed each mark, his fingers lightly tracing the scar tissue after each kiss. He held her tightly afterwards, the water cascading around them like a waterfall as he kissed her hungrily, desperately. Each scar had a story, and Jane knew he'd want to know them all, each operation and each injury, but for now it was clear that he was as content to be with her as she was with him.

"They're pretty hard to look at, aren't they?" she said quietly when he broke the kiss, a hand automatically moving down to cover the scars crisscrossing her stomach.

James caught her hand and pulled it away. "Are you kidding?" He looked genuinely surprised and stepped back to look at her as the water slipped down her body. "They're _beautiful_."

"Beautiful?" She looked down at the the ugly red, white and purple marks, hating them. "They're horrible."

"No they aren't." He traced them with the tips of his fingers, his touch feathery light. "Each one of these scars means you're alive, Jane. They mean you beat the odds and survived, and I _love_ them. They're beautiful." He stepped forward and kissed her, his large body shielding her from the spray of the water.

_He thought her scars were beautiful_.

Tears prickled behind Jane's eyelids and she drew in a shuddering breath, folding herself tightly against his body. Her scars and injuries had been one of the many reasons she'd kept James at bay, and here he was telling her that he thought her scars were _beautiful_ because they meant she was alive. She held him all the closer and silently thanked Cortez for forcing her to face up to the way she felt

James stepped back after a time and grinned at her. "You look a little happier. Good. I'm going to rustle us up some breakfast while you finish in here." His hands lingered on her waist.

"And here I thought you were going to ravish me again," she joked, trying to hide how much his words had meant to her.

He leaned down to kiss her, one hand sliding along the curve of her hip. "Ravish you?" He chuckled. "All in good time, _Lola_."

Jane laughed softly and went up on her tip toes to meet James' lips halfway, enjoying the affectionate way he held her to him. "Now if that isn't an incentive to eat breakfast I don't know what is." Their mouths met in a brief kiss, his tongue swirling around hers before he reluctantly pulled away. "I have some breakfast things," she told him, "not much, but enough for us. I mean, if you can find them."

"I'm a modern man, Lola, I can find my way around the kitchen." He winked at her and kissed the tip of her nose, chuckling as she shooed him away.

She watched his naked form vanish out the shower door, his body glistening with water. A pang of lust shot through her and with a grin at herself she turned the cold tap on a little further, determinedly looking away as he dressed and left the room.

The water felt good and Jane indulged in a longer shower than usual, washing her hair and using the luxury products she'd bought on a whim and left on touched. She'd wanted to feel beautiful and feminine again after her surgeries, but every time she'd caught sight of her scarred body in the bathroom mirror she'd lost the desire. So she'd stopped dressing nicely, stopped wearing makeup, and stopped treating herself to little luxuries that had once meant so much.

It was time she changed that; she _needed_ to feel good again.

Jane shut the water off, hopped out of the shower, and cocooned herself in a fluffy white towel. She dried herself off quickly and used the hair dryer dry her long red hair, knowing it would be a tangled frizzy mess for the rest of the day if she left it to dry naturally. The temptation to put on makeup welled up and she gave in; putting on some mascara, tinted foundation and blush. James seemed to find her sexy enough without it, but it felt good to make an effort and look nice for him.

_James_.

Even the thought of him sent a dizzying rush through her.

After all these months of running from the very thought of him, of denying her feelings and desperately trying to convince herself that she didn't love him, it was such a release to just … let go. To let go of everything she'd kept bottled up so tightly and for so long. She'd had so many feelings for him that she hadn't even known how to deal with them, and after the war and her injuries she'd assumed things would never happen.

And now … here they were.

Jane smiled and brushed her hair behind her ears as she pulled on a black strapless sundress, simple underwear and added some knee high leather boots that would be suitable for a long walk. The thought of strolling hand in hand with James and showing him her home caused a flurry of happiness to fizz through her veins, and Jane smiled to herself as she drifted through the kitchen door.

The sight of James padding back and forth barefoot in her kitchen and working over the stove brought yet another smile to her face, and Jane paused for a moment to watch him. She sidled up, slid an arm around his waist, and leaned against him as he cooked; she'd missed him. He deftly flipped some bacon in the pan, decided it was crispy enough, and then dished it up; adding fresh slices of toast and some of his famous eggs – though Jane suspected he'd improvised with her meager provisions.

He'd already poured them glasses of juice and he nodded towards her coffee machine which was burbling away. "I wasn't sure what you wanted, but I was starving so I made us a bit of everything. Some protein and carbs." James steered her towards the breakfast bar, pulled out a stool and pushed her down, dropping a kiss on her cheek. "Figured we should keep our energy up."

"Well, we worked up quite an appetite." Jane inhaled the delicious aroma of bacon and eggs. "Thank you for this."

"My pleasure, _Lola_." James rolled the 'l' in her nickname, and the warmth in his tone sent another flutter of butterflies through her.

_God, she'd forgotten how wonderful he made her feel._

They tucked into their breakfast with gusto, chatting about what they'd missed out on in each other's lives in the past few months. She told him about her recovery, finding the house, and her debate about accepting the rank of Admiral and accepting a position on the Defence Committee in Vancouver, and James told her about his accelerated N-School training and his upcoming graduation, as well as his promotion to the rank of Captain and command of the Normandy. It felt good to sit and chat with him again after avoiding him for so long, especially now that there was nothing between them anymore.

No more might haves or could haves, no burning sexual tension or things they wanted to say and do but couldn't.

"I still feel kind of strange being on the Normandy without you," James admitted after a time, a faint blush colouring his cheeks. "I mean, the cabin still has your model ships up there and everything."

Jane chased some bacon around her plate and smiled. "_You're_ the captain now, get used to it."

"I know, but the Normandy was your ship. I think in some ways she always will be."

"No, she's yours now." She put her fork down and stretched until her shoulders cracked. "Though if you want to return my model ships, I'm not going to complain. I don't suppose my fish are still there? Or my hamster Franklin?"

James laughed and pulled her into a hug. "I'm afraid your fish all died and your hamster passed away too, though he lived a long time for a space hamster. But my husk head is still alive."

Jane rolled her eyes as she remembered the horrible shrieking head; she'd only tolerated it in her room because of James' genuine delight in it. He was still grinning at her when she looked at up at him and she narrowed her eyes, shifting in her seat as she sensed he was amused by something.

"What is it?" she prompted him. "I know that smile."

"You also left a photo by your bed." His smile widened and Jane face flamed as heat rushed to her cheeks.

_Oh God!_ She'd kept a photo of James by her bed on a whim! She'd forgotten about that photo - but of course he was the captain of the Normandy now, and he could have gone through _everything_ in her room when he'd moved up there. Which meant he'd seen the photo and who knows what else! He'd probably suspected she'd had a crush on him all along; no wonder he'd kissed her when the Normandy had reached Earth.

"It was a cute photo," she said lightly, trying and failing to keep a straight face as her cheeks continued to burn. "Does that mean you don't keep any pictures of me?"

"Pictures of you?" he tilted her face up so she'd meet his eyes which were dancing with amusement, "Okay, Lola, you got me; I keep a photo of you too. A cute little photo of the two of us from your party on the Citadel. I also have the issue of Fornax with your tasteful pinup photoshoot in the N7 lingerie – it's very, _very_ sexy." James slid an arm around her shoulders and his voice dropped an octave. "I have to admit; I _like_ that you kept a photo of me."

He leaned down and kissed her, his hands sliding down her shoulders and soothing away her embarrassment. Jane happily linked her armed around his neck; James tasted like bacon and coffee and early mornings. It was a warm and happy kiss. The kind of kiss she'd always thought about sharing with him. When they pulled apart she was a little breathless and grinned stupidly up at him, somewhat appeased to see the same silly smile on his face.

"I really love you, you know," James told her as he traced her face. "I don't want this day to end."

Jane stood up and gave him another quick kiss. "Yeah, but after today comes tomorrow and the day after and the day after _that_!"

"You might get sick of me," he pointed out, helping her collect their dirty dishes and transport them to the dishwasher. "You might wake up tomorrow and decide, '_yeah, that was fun. But I'd rather be alone again._'"

She raised an eyebrow shook her head. "Fat chance of that. Do you have any idea how miserable I was?"

"As miserable as me?" James caught her hand and tugged her towards him, his brown eyes serious as they searched hers. "I mean it Janey; I don't want to scare you off again."

_Janey._

It was the second time today he'd called her that instead of _Lola_; she liked it. Jane closed the gap between them and snuggled up close.

"You're not going to scare me off again," she told him. "I love you too much."

"Good." The smile he flashed made things low in her stomach flutter, and Jane took his hand and nodded towards the lake visible through the patio window.

"Come on, let's go for that walk." She motioned over her shoulder at the fridge. "We can grab some beer and some snacks and have a picnic too."

James raised an eyebrow and his fingers tightened around hers. "A walk _and_ a picnic? You wouldn't be trying to seduce me, would you? 'Cause I should tell you that I'm a sure thing."

Jane laughed softly. "Are you saying you don't want to go on a date with me? I thought a walk down by the river and then a stroll in the woods would be a nice way to spend our first day as a couple." She pulled him closer, feigning disappointment. "I guess if sex is all you're interested in-"

She almost squealed as James hauled her into his arms quick smart and kissed her, bringing his mouth down on hers so fast her head spun. The hard planes of his body felt good against her, and she wriggled closer, enjoying the physical contact. When James drew back his eyes were burning with heat and he shook his head slowly, his gaze never leaving hers.

"You're a minx," he told her.

"I know." Jane grinned. "Does that mean I get my picnic?"

James chuckled. "Something tells me I couldn't say no to you even if I tried, especially not now that you've called it a _date_." He squeezed her hand and smiled, brown eyes sparkling. "Now, point me in the direction of the beers and I'll get them out for you."

They got together a picnic basket of snacks and beer, and Jane found an old blanket for them to sit on, then they set off. She led James out the backdoor, along the deck and down towards the lake. The air was crisp and cool, but the sun was shining brightly and it warmed them up before long. The view from the back of her house was picturesque and the lake looked beautiful shining in the mid-morning light, framed by the distant green shore and rolling forest covered hills.

They walked hand in hand through her back garden towards the lake, and then followed the stony shore, their boots crunching over the pebbled beach as they hugged each other close. James' clothes were the same ones he'd worn yesterday and were splattered with paint, but Jane didn't care; he could have been wearing full body armour or ratty workout wear and she would have been content to snuggle close. She'd missed so much about him; his smell, the sound of his voice, the way he watched her from the corner of his eyes when he thought she wasn't watching.

She smiled as she caught him doing just that. "What are you thinking about?"

"I'm thinking about our last night on the Normandy before we landed in London." James' arm tightened about her waist. "I wanted to tell you that I loved you then but," he shrugged and Janes chest ached as something like regret passed over his face, "I didn't want to say something that was going to distract you the next day and maybe get you killed."

She swallowed and looked out over the lake, watching as the blue water shimmered in the light. "I know."

"I thought about that night over and over again after I got back to Earth." He was speaking carefully, not accusing or blaming her for pulling away and hiding from him, though the hurt was obvious in his voice. "I kept thinking that I should have spoken up after all, that it might have made a difference if you'd known how I felt." James sighed and his arm tightened slightly. "There were so many times when I _wanted_ to tell you and held back."

Guilt slithered through Jane for the way she'd treated James when he'd been in the Normandy – for leading him on, for getting drunk and kissing him, for asking him to stay the night to hold her. She'd known that there was something unspoken between them, but she'd been comfortable with James and she'd used him. Ashamed, she paused and reached down to pick up a smooth flat pebble which she skipped across the lake, her green eyes watching its progress while the silence between them stretched.

"Jane?" James touched her shoulder lightly. "Are you okay?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I just … I shouldn't have let things happen the way they did. I led you on and kept things in limbo and it wasn't fair for you. I'm sorry." The rock skittered to a stop and slipped beneath the surface with a small _sploosh_. "I was a coward."

"You? A coward?" He laughed softly and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her back against his chest and resting his chin on top of her head. "No, we were in a war and neither of us spoke up for a very good reason. We couldn't risk the distraction. If you'd gotten hurt or killed because of your feelings for me, then I wouldn't have been able to live with myself." James kissed the side of her head and brushed his lips against her ear. "What would have you have done if I _had_ told you I loved you that night?"

Jane shivered as his breath tickled, sending shivers down her spine, then she slowly turned to look at him. She linked her arms around his neck and went up on tip toes so she could press her mouth against his, once, twice, and a third time.

"I'd have told you that I loved you too," she confessed. "Though … I might not have realised it until that moment. I can be pretty dense sometimes."

James laughed as the tension dissolved, and he linked his arm with hers. "Well shit, the next time I have any bright ideas about waiting for the perfect moment to confess my true feelings, I think you might need to slap some sense into me."

"Can do." She grinned and elbowed him in the ribs. "Does this mean I can expect spontaneous acts of romance? Flowers? Chocolates? A Teddy bear bigger than me?"

"Baby, you can expect all of those and more." He kissed her again, the picnic basket bumping lightly against her legs. James drew back and pressed his forehead to hers. "Fuck, it this turns out to be a dream I'm coming over here anyway to tell you how I feel."

Jane nodded and hugged him, revelling in the feel of his firm body under her fingers as she splayed her hands across his back.

"This." she kissed him. "Is definitely." She kissed him again. "Not a dream." And she kissed him a third time for luck. "Or if it is a dream, it's the best dream I've ever had."

"You mean that?" He cupped her cheek in one hand and looked down into her eyes as a cool breeze stirred her red hair and ruffled her dress.

"I do. I'm happier right now than I've been in the last twelve months, James. And that's because of you." She rubbed her cheek against his. "I didn't realise how much I loved you until you were gone, and I don't ever want to be apart from you again." Moisture blurred her eyes and Jane hastily looked away, embarrassed as her emotions welled up.

James crushed her close and peppered her face with kisses, his stubble scraping lightly across her skin; following the path of his lips. "_Lola, Te ame desde el momento en que puse mis ojos en ti_," he said huskily in Spanish, and then lowered his mouth to her ear to add in English, "_I loved you from the first moment I laid eyes on you, Lola_." He took her hand. "Come on, let's go have that picnic, hmm? And I can show you just how much I love you."

Jane smiled and wiped her eyes. "I'd like that."

* * *

**A/N – I hope you enjoyed it! The next part will have their forest picnic and will hopefully be written soon. I'd love to know what you thought of this – and any ideas of what you'd like to see from Jane and James in future stories! Thank you!**


	3. Crazy

**A/N – Well, here it is; the final chapter in the Say Something trilogy. Not that Jane and James' story is over, mind you! But the story of their get together is. A big thank you to everyone who has been following along and supporting me! Jane and James are very special to me and telling the story of their post-war get together has been important. I hope everyone enjoys the final chapter! It is NSFW!**

* * *

Jane's hair seemed to catch fire in the mid-morning sun as she caught hold of James' hand and pulled him along the shore of the lake, her red locks flaming as the light streamed down. Her fingers curled around his, firm and warm, and he grinned as he remembered the way the water had poured around her body in the shower that morning, the way her skin has tasted as he'd kissed the water from her thighs, and the way she'd held him close. Her eyes met his, sparkling mischievously as she somehow read his mind and tugged him close for a kiss.

James went to her, helpless to resist or stop himself from wanting more; more of _everything_, as much as he could get, and he greedily wrapped his arms around her. He slid his hands down her body and felt her soft curves melt against the harder planes of his body. Her mouth opened under his and their tongues swirled together, gentle strokes of velvet heat as they clung tightly in hunger born from months of loneliness.

"I love you," James said as he broke away, his voice grating roughly from somewhere deep in his chest. He could never say the words often enough. "And I'm going to be there for you no matter what you go through from now on."

"James," she drew back, her eyes searching his as she gently touched his face and stroked his scars. Her fingertips traced his eyebrow and nose, down his cheek and along his lips. He had the feeling she was going to argue with him, to tell him no, but her eyes filled with tears and instead she nodded and smiled. "I'd like that; I don't want to be alone anymore."

"Good." He kissed her; a shower of light kisses over her face that made her smile. "Now, lead on and show me _why_ you chose to live by the forest instead of the ocean, because I still say it's insanity to give up the chance to surf each day."

"You would!" She chuckled.

Jane took his hand again and pulled him towards the edge of the forest that bordered her property. They cut through the garden around her house, and he spied her herb and veggie patch; confessing that his Abuela had always gardened with him as a boy and that he enjoyed cooking with fresh veggies. He was toying with asking her to let him cook her dinner tonight when she dragged him onwards, towards the towering wall of evergreens and the scent of pine.

The forest seemed to swallow them before he knew what had happened; as though they had stepped through an invisible doorway into another world. The carpet of pine needles hushed their footfalls to near silence and the trees cast a faint greenish hue over everything in their shadowy realm. It was peaceful, and the buzzing of cicadas and the chirping of birds was soon the only sounds he could hear.

"You do know where you're going right, Lola?" he joked as he led him through the maze-like forest, apparently with a destination in mind, though everything looked the same to him. "We're not going to get lost out here are we?"

Jane glanced at him and quirked an eyebrow. "Would it really be so bad? Getting lost with me?" She took both his hands and swung around suddenly, leaning back and letting James hold her weight as she looked up at the towering trees above them. "Just the two of us with no one around?"

Her whimsy was enchanting, and James grinned at the idea of being alone with her in the forest.

"Well, when you put it that way," he pulled her into his arms, enjoying the way her green eyes sparkled happily up at him, "lead on."

"As you wish!" Jane bowed and, with a flourish, pulled him onward.

She led him to a mossy clearing where a tree had fallen and created an open space amongst the dense forest. It was a beautiful spot; towering trees stood like silent sentinels around the glade, and smaller ferns and green bushes created a feeling of being enclosed. James spread the picnic blanket out in the middle of the clearing and they set themselves up with their their treats; Jane snuggling up in his arms.

She fit against him perfectly, just as he'd always known she would, and James held her tightly to his chest as they snacked on cheese and olives and drank beer. It wasn't the healthiest of mid-morning snacks, but he didn't care; he felt so happy he wouldn't have been surprised if the forest burst into a Disney-like song around him.

Though … deep down a tiny nugget of fear wriggled around, the smallest fragment of doubt; _what if Jane didn't feel the same way he did? _The thought of losing her again was terrifying, and he swallowed his mouthful of beer; he needed to put his mind at ease.

"_So_," James snaked an arm around Jane's waist and tried to sound casual as he pulled her flush against him, "what exactly _are _we? This thing we have? _Us_? I mean, are we dating? Can I tell people you're my girlfriend?" He felt her shift in his arms and his stomach plummeted as, for the briefest of moments, he thought she would pull away. "I don't want to pressure you, Janey. I know this is only new and all," he added hurriedly.

_Dios! Way to go Vega! _He mentally berated himself as the silence stretched for what felt like an eternity. Y_ou finally get the woman of your dreams and you start smothering her with too much affection! Idiot!_

But she slowly turned in his arms and curled up more securely in his lap, her green eyes thoughtful as she scanned his face. "Well, this _is_ our first date, so we _are _officially dating." A small smile crossed her lips and her eyes twinkled. "And I'm not adverse to being called your girlfriend if that's what you _want_ to call me. I mean, I'm not about to share you with anyone else. This thing, _you and me_, it's exclusive, right?"

"Hell yeah." The possessive tone in her voice was music to his ears, and James caught her chin in his hand and tilted her face up so he could kiss her. "You're the only girl for me." Jane murmured an agreement against his lips, and he broke the kiss slowly. "So we're a proper couple, huh? You and me."

_It felt right._

"Yep." She returned his smile, her cheeks flushed and glowing. "About time, huh?"

James chuckled and tucked her long red hair behind her ear, enjoying the soft texture against his fingertips. "We may have taken our time, but it was worth the wait." He kissed her again, his body stirring as she shifted on his lap. "We should do something to, uh, celebrate," he suggested as he gave her backside a slow squeeze.

Jane grinned, and James wondered if he sounded as horny as he felt. He probably did, but she made him feel things he had little control over. One look or touch and his body went into meltdown, and making love and spending the night had only made things worse. He felt like a drug addict craving his next fix, but Jane made him forget everything else in his life but her.

She _always _had.

"Oh, I can think of just the thing," she purred.

Jane led him over to the fallen tree and pushed him down, then knelt in front of him, a wicked smile crossing her full red lips. James leaned forward and kissed her, holding her head in his hands. He slid his tongue against hers and groaned in disappointment when she pushed him away and settled herself on her knees.

"You going to propose to me, Lola?" he joked, and immediately cursed himself; their relationship was only new, and Jane had struggled with her feelings for him for a long time. Making jokes about marriage and putting pressure on her felt like the stupidest thing to do given their history.

Thankfully she just grinned as she pushed his legs open and ran her hands up his thighs, her nails skating lightly over the fastenings at the front of his pants. James grunted at her soft touch, his body tightening as she hooked her fingers in the waistband of his BDUs and unsnapped the top button of his pants. He stilled under her hands, eager for her to continue, yearning for her to reach inside his pants and take him in her hand; to touch and stroke him.

The image of her bent over him the night before, pleasuring him with her mouth, flashed through his mind, and James' body trembled as lust rushed through him like a freight train; smashing through his good intentions to be a gentleman and wait until they got back to the house to make love to her.

He _needed_ her.

"Actually," she drawled, "I was thinking about how good you were to me this morning, and how I really should repay the favour." Jane winked at him again as she undid his pants and, to his relief, released his quickly stiffening member, her slim fingers wrapping around his length rolling him gently in her palm. "Unless you have any objections?"

James could only manage to groan and shake his head as she pumped her hand up and down his length, her light touch doing things to his body which he could barely describe. Jane smiled, apparently pleased to have left him speechless as she lowered her head down and flicked her tongue over the tip of his erection, sending shivers of pleasure arcing through his body. She swirled her tongue around his head and then took him into her mouth, sucking gently as she worked her lips down his shaft.

_Dios_, how many nights had he lain awake dreaming of this? Touching himself and fantasying about having Jane doing this very thing to him? Of having her warm wet mouth wrapped around his cock while he fucked her mouth? James shivered and tangled a hand in her long red hair, thrusting his hips forward gently, unable to help but gently push himself deeper into her throat as she went down on him.

He'd always felt so guilty when he'd got himself off on the Normandy by fantasying about her. Knowing that she was his superior and that they were supposed to be friends had left him wracked with guilt every time he imaged making love to her, but he hadn't been able to help himself. He'd imagined going down on her her and fucking her, and he'd dreamed of her doing the same for him.

Just like _this_.

Jane flicked her eyes up to meet his as she bobbed up and down, her lips stretched around his length, and James' stomach clenched at the intensity in them. Heat flooded his body as she dug her nails into his thighs and deep throated him, sucking hard as she held his gaze for several long seconds, and then pulled back to take a breath, grinning madly as James let out a disappointed whimper as she let him fall from her mouth and took him in her hand again, stroking her nails daintily along his length.

"Fuck, Jane!" he rasped, his hips moving unsteadily under her touch. He slid off the fallen tree and kissed her as he hauled her into his arms; thrusting his tongue deep into his mouth and swirling it around hers erotically. His erection throbbed painfully with desire, and he pulled her tightly against him; his aching flesh pushing against her belly.

Jane laughed huskily and broke the kiss, then she winked at him as she reclined back on the mossy ground and reached under her dress to remove her panties. "You know," she said conversationally, though she was breathless and her skin was flushed with desire, "I've never made love outside."

"Never, huh?" James was surprised he could think clearly, let alone speak, but he managed to grin as he crawled between her legs. He kissed her thighs as he slid her dress up and slipped his hands under her ass, breathing in the musky scent of her sex. _Dios! He wanted to plunge himself inside of her again and again, and make love until she screamed his name_. "I always had you pegged for a wild child, what with you being a calendar model and all."

There was something strangely intimate about making love with most of their clothing still on and joining their bodies in the open air surrounded by nature, and Jane bit her lip as he pulled her to him and settled her legs either side of him, positioning himself at her entrance. Despite the intimacy of their situation James didn't miss the flash of vulnerability that passed over her face as he looked down at her, and he hesitated.

"Janey?" he prompted gently. "You okay with this?"

"Yeah, it's just … the calendar was only something they asked me to do because of Elysium, you know," she said quietly. "It wasn't because I'm sexy."

James shook his head as he slid his hands under her ass, changing the angle of her hips so that his erection pressed against her opening. "Oh Lola," he rubbed the tip of his nose against hers in an Eskimo kiss, "baby, you're one of the sexiest women I know. Believe me, I've owned that pinup of you in your lingerie since I was a recruit. You drove me wild. I used to fantasise about making love to you."

She looked up at him with wide green eyes and a slow smile crept across her mouth. "You're lying!"

"Hey, I'm admitting to being a horny young marine who jacked off to a poster of you; that's not something I'd admit lightly. You're fucking hot and you always have been. And between the two of us, I'd say we're at supernova temperature."

She laughed and the knot of tension in James' stomach loosened at the sound.

"So, you fantasised about me, huh?" She trailed a hand down his chest, one finger circling the marine logo on his shirt as she raised an eyebrow at him teasingly. "Anything you want to share with me?"

James kissed her; a gentle kiss that built into something wilder and full of heat until he caught her lower lip in his teeth, biting softly as he pushed forward and slipped the tip of his length inside of her. Jane moaned and writhed beneath him, trying to force him deeper inside of her, but James refused to give into her pleas to go deeper and harder.

Not yet.

"I'm a simple man, Janey," he managed to mutter as he held himself there, teasing them both. "I mostly dreamed about fucking you. Just … like … _this_." He thrust forward and sheathed himself inside of her; Jane's tight warmth welcoming him back as though she'd been made for him.

She laughed and gasped at the same time, winding her legs around his waist as she dug her nails into his shoulder. "I think we both thought about _this_!" Jane told him breathlessly and pulled him close for another kiss. "God, that feels amazing. I think I'm addicted to you!"

"Good!" He gave her a kiss, happily, eagerly; only too willing to surrender himself to her needs in this moment.

James looped an arm around her waist and held her close as he found a rhythm and began to move within her, in and out in and out, driven on by her cries of pleasure and the tight rhythmic squeezing of her legs around his body. She nipped at his jaw and neck as they made love; kissing and nibbling his skin as she gasped in ecstasy.

"Roll over!" Jane moaned suddenly, her tone urgent. "I want to feel you beneath me."

James obligingly rolled them over, keeping his body buried tightly in hers as he did so; fearing the loss of connection between them. But there was no loss, and he found himself staring up at Jane as she smirked down at him, her hair hanging lose around her shoulders in tangled red curls. She rolled her hips and took him even deeper inside of her; swaying and moving as she arched her back and rode him.

She dragged her nails down his chest and tossed her head back, seeming to revel in being with him as they made love. Part of James wished they were naked, so he could cup her breasts in his hands and see the light of the forest dance on her skin, but there was no rush; he had all the time in the world to do this again with his Janey.

He groaned as she tightened around him in a flutter of muscles and he thrust himself deeper into her body, slow and deep, over and over; their hips rolling in dance-like movements. James closed his eyes as his body tensed and he gripped Jane's waist tightly, trying to prolong the sensation for as long as he could. But it felt so fucking good! She was so warm and wet and tight, and with a rush of pleasure his orgasm overwhelmed him and he groaned as he spilled himself inside of her.

"Damn, I love that I can do that to you," Jane purred softly, her movements slowing as she rode out his orgasm with a smirk.

_Sexy Minx!_

James looped an arm around her waist and pulled her to him. "And I love that I can do _this_ … ."

Tempting though it was to go down on her again after how much she'd enjoyed it this morning, he instead reached between their sweat-slicked bodies and used his thumb to tease the nub at the apex of her thighs. He teased her slowly, carefully, working her up and then slowing to ensure she wouldn't come too fast, and then working her up again. By the time he had her at fever pitch, her cheeks were flushed bright pink and she was trembling against him, her hips grinding desperately against his hand as she sought her release.

"Please," she begged him. "Please."

James smiled. "Anything you want."

He slipped two fingers inside of her, pumping them in and out as he swirled his thumb over that bundle of nerves and gave her the release she desired. Jane whimpered and shuddered as she came, her body pushing against his as she groaned his name. She was a beautiful sight, and they lay together happily in the afterglow, the dappled light of the forest making patterns over them.

"That was incredible," she said eventually, her voice alive with warmth and love. "I'm putting _sex in the forest_ on the list of things I want to try with you again."

"You read my mind." James traced her jaw with one finger. "This doesn't have to end today, you know. I'm on leave for another two weeks. You could come back to my place tonight and I could cook you dinner?"

She hesitated for a moment, her face unreadable, and James wondered if he was pushing for too much too soon. But after a moment she nodded and that gloriously heart stopping smile broke out across her lips again.

"I think I'd like that, though if I can suggest it, I think we owe Cortez a dinner for getting us together. Without him forcing us," Jane pulled a face, "well, forcing _me_, to face up to how I felt we might never have figured things out. You two may have been a little devious about it, but I owe him big time." Jane tapped him on the nose, her eyes glowing warmly, showing James that she didn't harbour any ill-feelings for the way he and Cortez had manipulated the situation the previous day.

James nodded. "Agreed. Dinner at my place tonight. I'll cook and we'll invite Esteban to say thank you." He kissed the side of her head, unable to help but casually suggest, "you can bring an overnight bag if you want. Just in case it's too much trouble to drive yourself home tonight. There could be alcohol and driving might not be wise."

He felt Jane's lips twitch into a smile against his neck and she pressed a kiss against his skin. "I might at that," she agreed. "Something tells me I might be spending a bit of time at your place, Mister Vega."

James glowed. "You're welcome any time, Lola. You know I love you."

She kissed him again. "And I love you."

* * *

**A/N – I hope you enjoyed the story; reviews are always loved! Thank you for following along!**


End file.
